IT'S JUST A SIMPLE REACTION
by Manchita Purple-Blue
Summary: manny x fin descubre sus sentimientos hacia su "mejor amiga"! ...una reaccion natural q ocurre al no prestar atencion, le dara la oportunidad de decirle lo q siente, y de paso algo mas... n.n! es un mxf. enjoy it!
1. IT'S JUST A SIMPLE REACTION

_OK..! hola a toods! aki esta mi segundo fic, basado en un hecho d la vida real, le sucedio a una amiga, pero lo modifique para q este mas acuerdo con el cartoon n_n" jajaja disfurtenlo y xfa dejen reviews y diganme q opinas..._

_***DATO:** the cartoon isn't mine ok!_

**"It's just a simple reaction"**

Una noche, Manny transformado en El Tigre, acababa de dejar a Frida en su casa, el ya iba de regreso a su propia casa, saltando de techo en techo, cuando de pronto, sobre uno de los techos se encontró con Cuervo Negro, la cual el trato de ignorar, peo antes de que el tigre pudiese saltar al techo siguiente, ella lo interrumpió preguntándole:

-¿_Qué no piensas que ya es demasiado entre tu y tu "noviecita"?_

-¿_de que hablas?_-le respondió algo confundido.

_-hablo de que, no te basta con estar con ella todo el santo día, sino que hasta la llevas a su casa, _-Zoe cada vez tornaba su tono de voz cada vez mas fuerte-_y no te vas de ahí hasta que ella se despide de ti por millonésima vez desde el balcón de su ventana!-_luego paso a un tono mas calmado pero un tanto enfadada aun-¿_Es que no te cansas de Frida?_

_-¿Cansarme? ¿yo?...¿de Frida?_

Zoe se fue volando lejos, dejando a Manny solo con sus pensamientos. Después, cuando Manny llego a casa, entro en su cuarto, acostado sobre su cama, un solo pensamiento recorrió su mente: Frida.

-_¿a que se referiría Cuervo con que Frida podría cansarme? ¿Por qué alguien se cansaría con ella?-_decía para si mismo-_es imposible cansarse de Frida!...ella es todo lo que se podría pedir en una persona!, ella es dulce, tierna, divertida, tiene la mas linda voz y una bella sonrisa, y sin dejar a un lado su hermoso cabello azul, y sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro que… QUE FUE ESO?-_dijo rápidamente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos luego de pensar en lo que había dicho acerca de su amiga- ¡PERO EN QUE COSA ESTOY PENSANDO!, es mi mejor amiga!, no puedo pensar así de ella!

Mientras Manny se golpeaba levemente una y otra vez en la cabeza con la palma de su mano, unos pensamientos le vinieron a la cabeza de repente:

-¿_Acaso siento algo mas que amistad hacia Frida?-_

Eso debía ser, ya que, que mas podría hacer que un chico como el, como El Tigre, se sintiera siempre dispuesto a hacer lo que sea sola y únicamente por una persona que no fuera de su familia, y que solo bastaba con que esa persona lo llamase para que él saliera corriendo, dejando todo de lado por ella… ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacio cuando ella no estaba junto a él?...

–no… no p-puede s…ser… no puede ser posible!-luego volteando a ver una foto de ellos en una fiesta que estaba sobre el buro, se dijo a si mismo con sus sentimientos resueltos-_C-creo que, me gusta… FRIDA!_

_..._continuará...

* * *

><p><em>Aki termina el primer capitulo de mi 2º fic! es corto, y estoi consiente d ello, espero q les haya gustado n.n" y ya empecé a hacer otro fic con la ayuda d una gran escritora: Fridanikte, kien tiene una gran imaginación para crear historias! y q se q algún dia ustedes leerán y lo comprobaran n_n! bye! Dejen reviews xfa xq me encanta saber sus opiniones …<em>


	2. YOU KNOW,YOU'RE MY MIND

_**ok... aki esta la segunda parte de mi segundo fic! (no saben la felidad q me da al saber cuando alguien lee mis historias!, no se ni xq pero me alegra saberlo) la cosa es, q espero q me dejen comentarios,mensajes, rewiews o lo q sea para saber mas acerca de sus opiniones y lo q piensan about my histories...**_ **ENJOY IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>"YOU KNOW,YOU'RE MY MIND"<strong>

Al día siguiente, Manny, muy decidido, se fue a buscar a Frida. Manny llego a casa de Frida, era una mañana perfecta, perfecta para expresarle sus sentimientos…

Toco a su puerta, cuándo ella abrió, pudo notar un pequeño rubor y una cálida sonrisa en el rostro de Manny, ella no dijo nada al respecto, ya que para ella, el se veía perfectamente bien…

-_Hola Manny!-_le dijo con la felicidad de siempre.

_-Ho-hola…-_le contesto él, muy tímidamente y nervioso a la vez.

_-Manny, ¿esta todo bien?-_le dijo preocupada a su amigo.

_-E-ESTE… SI! Estoy muy bien…-_le dijo algo nervioso, ya que para el, Frida estaba tan linda ese día que el no podía evitar sentirse así junto a ella.

_-y…?-_pregunta algo intrigada por causa de ese incomodo silencio que se había formado en ese instante…

-_este… ¿quieres ir a los videojuegos?-_pregunto Manny para que ella no notara nada extraño en el.

Al intentar disimular, Manny solo había causado que Frida solamente se interesara en descubrir que era lo que hacia que su amigo se comportara de esa manera. Pasaron todo el día jugando y divirtiéndose como siempre o hacían, al final del día, ya cuando el sol se estaba ocultando, Manny había llevado a Frida a que vieran la puesta del sol desde la altura de la cima del volcán Milagro. Mientras ambos veían como se escondía el sol, Manny no pudo evitar voltear a ver a su amiga, el se perdía siempre en sus pensamientos cuando se trataba de Frida, mientras ella tenia la mirada fija hacia el horizonte, el cada vez mas ponía en su rostro una tierna sonrisa de felicidad, algo atontada por cierto, el estaba mas que concentrado viendo como el viento hacia que se moviera el cabello de Frida, en la tierna y dulce sonrisa que ella tenia, pero a la vez, se veía como ella movía los labios, ya que al parecer ella le estaba hablando…

_-…¿no crees que es maravilloso Manny?…-_ le dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, hablandole acerca de la hermosa vista que tenían en ese momento.

_-eh?, creer que?-le contesto el._

_-no me escuchabas verdad?...-_

_- … -_no respondió, se había perdido en los ojos azules de la chica.

_-¿Manny? –_cada vez mas confundida. _-¿Manny? ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué tienes?_

Manny no respondía, seguía perdido en la mirada de esos ojos azules, en como se movían sus labios, en como el viento movía su cabello, tan distraído estaba que no vio venir lo siguiente…

_-¡MANNY!-_grito ella, a la vez que le dio una bofetada de repente.

_-¡OYE QUE TE PASA! ¿Por qué me golpeas?-_contesto el, mientras intentaba levantarse del piso.

_-lo siento, de verdad, pero tu no me hacías caso, estabas como en la luna y yo no sabia que mas hacer para hacerte reaccionar!-_se defendió ella, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

_-Pero pudiste ser mas delicada no crees?._

_-Si lo hubiese hecho mas suave, tu jamás hubieras despertado!-_continuaba defendiéndose.

_-Bueno, supongo que ya no importa, ya me dejaste morado el ojo de todas formas_-dijo el sarcásticamente mientras se pasaba la mano sobre el ojo que la chica le había lastimando con esa gran bofetada.

_-¡no es cierto! Yo no te lastime nada!-_ dijo ella mientras le daba la espalda a Manny- _…o si?_-dijo mientras se volteaba, aun con los brazos cruzados, y con un poco de duda._ –mmm... mejor déjame ver…_

Frida se acerco lenta y peligrosamente a Manny, como si no conociera el significado del "espacio personal", para revisarle su ojo "morado" que supuestamente ella le había dejado. Pero al hacerlo, tomo el rostro de Manny con una de sus manos, y con la otra, revisaba su ojo, poniendo su mano entre la frente y el ojo del chico, acercando su rostro cada vez mas hacia el de Manny, haciendo que el se pusiera mas rojo que un tomate; ella se acerco tanto a su rostro que el pudo sentir la cálida respiración de Frida sobre el, e incluso, pudo sentir el peso del cuerpo de Frida sobre el de el, ya que ella se había apoyado sobre el para estar mas cerca y asi revisarlo mejor. Como un simple impulso o una simple reacción, el cerro sus ojos y tomando rápidamente la cintura de Frida con ambas manos, aunque todo paso muy rápido, se pudo notar que a Manny se le salía uno que otro ronroneo involuntario, pero esto no importo, ya que ya habían unido sus labios en un tierno, dulce y extrañamente sorpresivo beso que ambos al parecer disfrutaban mucho.

El tiempo pareció ir tan despacio, parecía que cada segundo duraba un minuto, y que cada minuto era una hora, pero no les importaba, ya que ampra ellos mejor, especialmente para Manny, quien no quería despegarse de Frida ni por un solo instante, ya que quería tenerla siempre a su lado, siempre en sus brazos, siempre había querido abrazarla, y mucho mas, besarla.

Lastimosamente, todo siempre tiene un final, y también todos necesitamos respirar…

_-…wow…-_dijo Frida un poco extrañada pero feliz, con lo ojos entre cerrados.

_-…si… wow…-_correspondió Manny.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos, mientras se veían fijamente, aun sonrojados y abrazados. Al darse cuenta de que aun seguían abrazados, se separaron rápidamente, ambos se veian apenados, nerviosos, sonrojados… pero felices.

_-Eh… e-este… yo… yo solo…_-tartamudeo Manny.

Frida se había quedado callada, ya que estaba esperando la respuesta de Manny, con excepción de algunas risitas que se le salieron de los nervios.

-_Frida, yo… solo…_

_-…solo… que?-_interrumpió ella, esperando a que el se apresurara a contestar.

**...to be continue...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno… pues aki termina este otro mini capitulo del tigre… la tercera parte ya esta lista, pero para hacerla un poco mas emocionante la subiré mañana o pasado n.n… espero q les haya gustado y q no se hayan aburrido. Xfa dejen rewiews! –sip, ya se q no se escribe asi y q! yo asi lo escribo y siempre lo hare!... SIGAN VIVIENDO Y NO SOLO EXISTIENDO! Y q Diosito los cuide a todos ustedes! Thanx!...<strong>_


	3. SO WHAT?

_**bueno, bueno, seguramente me dirian, ¿q no habias dicho q ya estaba hecho el 3r cap? pues...si, lo estaba, y en serio lamento no haberlo subido antes pero... hubo un problemita con mi compu... se me "aruino" ajajajaja (no pregunten como)... howevr, la cosa es q aki esta ,listo para q sus ojos puedan verlo jajajaja. LA 3a Y ULTIMA PARTE DE este fic... ENJOY IT :D...**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>"so... what?"<span>**

-_...solo...que, Manny?_

_-er... yo... em... este..._-tartamudeó.

Manny intentaba buscar una excusa o cualquier salida que lo salvara de esa incomoda conversación, mientras, en su mente, solo se decia..._"¿que le digo?... ¿que hago ahora?... ay no... pero, porque rayos lo hice? en que estaba pensando?"_...fue ahi cuando lo supo..._"no estaba pensando...en nada...mas que... en Frida._"

El chico tomo el valor de voltear a ver a la cara de su amiga, mirando aquellos ojos intrigados y aun en espera de su respuesta...

-_Frida... tengo que decirte algo_-dijo Manny seriamente, con todo el valor del mundo.

-_...s-si...-_contesto Frida, muy nerviosa y atenta a lo que diria.

-_...¿mi ojo como esta?..._

El valor se habia ido...

-_¿Que?-_respondio algo extrañada...-_¿de que hablas?_

_-¡mi ojo!, lo que se suponia que ibas a revisar!_-trato de escudarse cambiando de tema para que ya no pensaran en lo recien sucedido...

_-¿como quieres que lo sepa? si cuamdo estaba punto de hacerlo me besaste!_

Al parecer no dio resultado... ya que Frida saco de nuevo el incomo tema.

_-¿asi, enserio?, entonces me estas diciendo que no sabes como se encuentra mi lastimado ojo, que por cierto tu me causaste, solo porque YO te distraje?-_Manny se defendia d lo que fuera, con tal de no responderle...

_-EXACTO!, eso mismo fue lo que hiciste!_-Frida le reclamaba cada vez mas y mas...

Por mas que Manny pusiera cualquier excusa, Frida no lograba olvidar ese "incidente" ocurrido,,, y ella queria una respuesta para ello. El incomodo silencio reinó por unos pocos segundos, aunque se podia escuchar uno que otro grillito por ahi, el silencio era total... hasta que Frida rompio el hielo...

_-...¿me diras por que me besaste?..._

-_...emmm..._-Manny no sabia que hacer... no sabia exactamente que responder ni como actuar ante tal situacion...asi que dijo lo mas inteligente que pudo haber pensado en ese momento_-¿tu me diras como me quedo el ojo?..._

_-mmm no tuve tiempo de verlo muy bien... si quieres te vuelvo a revisar..._-dijo Frida, con una sonrisa, y en un tono... algo jugueton.

_-bueno... por que no?, de todas formas me la debes_-dijo Manny bromeando.

Ambos se fueron acercando cada vez mas... nuevamente, Frida tomo el rostro de Manny, y acercandose aun mas a el, ella pudo percibir un leve ronroneo de parte del chico, quien al parecer estaba muy nervioso otra vez. Manny no sabia que hacer o que pensar para evitar setirse asi teniando a FRuda tan cerca de el... y aun mas teniando su rostro muy frente a el... teniendo sus labios de nuevo tan cerca, que incluso ambos podian sentir el calor de la respiracion del otro... todo se setia tan calido... y tal parecia que el tiempo iba tan lento que se podia disfrutar de cada segundo y de cada detalle de lo que estaba pasando... Manny disfrutaba mucho este momento, y aun mas cuando Frida le susurro en su oido:

_-"...me gusta cuando ronroneas, mi tigre..."_

Frida, con ambas manos ahora en el cuello del chico, lo atrajo hacia ella mas cerca de lo pensado, y asi, unieron sus labios de nuevo en un muy duradero y tierno beso, que fue incluso mejor que el anterior...

Cuando ya no pudieron mas, tuvieron que separarse... pero siguiendo con los ojos cerrados, y aun abrazados y manteniendo la proximidad, se sonrieron mutuamente... luego, al abrir un poco los ojos, viendose muy fijamente a los ojos... Manny tuvo el valor que necesitaba y la confiaza entera para decirle todo lo que queria...

-._.creo...que ya sabes por que lo hice._.-dijo en un tono suave y con una gran sonrisa.

-_Manny... lo supe desde el primer segundo en que me abrazaste..._-dijo Frida.

Ambos se fueron separando de ese largo abrazo que mantenian... pero aun estando muy cerca del otro, Manny ya estaba mas que decidido a decirle sus sentimientos.

-._..Frida...yo... yo queria decirte que..._-Manny se puso algo nervioso otra vez, y tambien algo sonrojado-_...Tu... tu me gustas Frida. Me has gustado desde hace tanto tiempo que ya ni puedo recordar desde cuando... Me gustas tanto que ni siquiera sabia como decirtelo... Jamas en mi vida habia tenido un sentimiento tan fuerte como el que tengo por ti..._

Frida suavemente puso su dedo indice sobre lo labios de Manny, callandolo asi, para luego interrumpirlo diciendo:

_-Yo he sentido eso por ti... practicamente desde que te conoci, si jamas te lo dije fue por que... tenia... miedo. Miedo de perderte, de perder tu amistad... y miedo de no estar contigo nunca mas._

-_¿miedo? pero Frida, tu me conoces mejor que nadie, yo seria incapaz de dejarte... tu eres todo para mi_-le dijo Manny reconfortandola.

_-pero yo queria estar segura con respecto a tus sentimiento hacia mi... crei que si te lo decia y tu no sentias lo mismo por mi, ya no querrias nada conmigo... ni siquiera ser mi amigo... y mucho menos... algo mas._

Manny abrazo fuertemente a Frida, diciendole al oido:

_-yo siempre haria lo posble para que nada nos separe... eres mi major amiga... y siempre lo seras... e incluso... algo mas._

Despues del abrazo, Manny y Frida se tomaron de la mano y disfrutaron de la puesta del sol... era un perfecto atardecer...

-_Manny, ¿si ambos sentiamos lo mismo el uno por el otro... por que nunca lo habiamos notado?_

-_mmm no lo se... si me hubieras dado alguna señal de que te gustaba, yo si lo hubiera notado._-dijo Manny sarcasticamente.

_-¡LO HICE!... pero tu eres muy despistado-_le dio entre risas.

-_si claro! yo soy el despistado! si lo fuera no crees..._-giro su hebilla, convirtiendose en El Tigre, tomando a Frida de la cintura-..._que no me hubiera acordado de qur tu papá te queria en casa temprano hoy, pa celebrar el no se que cosa que iban a hacer._

_-ahhh!-_ grito Frida_- el cumpleaños de mi abue! lo habia olvidado!._

_-pues que suerte tienes de que yo no lo haya olvido-_dijo riendose mientras lanzaba una de sus garras al aire-_ven, te llevare a tu casa._

Manny y Frida se fueron, columpieandose entre los edificios de la Ciudad Milagro, pero sin antes pasar comprando un regalo para el abuelo de Frida... y de paso comprar algo para el ojo de Manny, el cual, Frida accidentalmente se lo habia dejado morado...

**...THE END..**

* * *

><p>TA-DA! sniff NO SE USTEDES PERO AMI ESTA HISTORI ME GUSTA MUCHO... Y BUENO... PUES AKI TERMINA Y... SI LO LEYERON, LES GUSTO O NO, diganmelo xfa! dejenme reviews (y aunq siempre lo digo, es la verdad) ME INTERESA SABER Q OPINAN y tambn me importa si tienen alguna queja, alago, criticas constructivas o lo q sea... yo no me enojo, respeto sus ideas ok. CUIDENSE Y DIOSITOS LES BENDIGA MUCHO! n.n.<p> 


End file.
